fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumina Stark
Summary Lumina Stark is an OC (Original Character) made by ShinyMagicalGirl, and is SMG’s avatar character. Despite being an avatar character, she has a story of her own, and is the primary protagonist of the series "The Radiant Savior". Set in the far future, she is a superhero/vigilante who regularly protects the Galactic Colony from various cosmic threats. Personality Lumina Stark is an intelligent and extroverted young girl who has an enormous fascination (More like obsession, actually) towards the totality of existence and the nature of the universe. Despite her genius level intellect, she is still rather immature and selfish (She is still rather young after all), but she is still nice to people, as long as they are nice to her. As “Shiny”, she is brave and optimistic, and she saves the universe with a smile. However, she is rather cocky, and as such has been somewhat careless in some battles. Nevertheless, her intellect usually saves herself from her cockiness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly 3-C | Low 2-C | At least''' 2-A', possibly' High 2-A''' Name: Shiny (Real name Lumina Stark), known as the "Shining Magical Girl" Gender: Female Age: 13 | Older than the multiverse Origin: The Radiant Savior Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Ace student, Amateur astronomer | Dark Magical Girl | Avatar of Radiance Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Flight, Telepathy, Can survive without oxygen, Can fight and survive in the vacuum of space, Light Manipulation, Can turn into light, Resistance to all magic, Accurate fortune telling, Precognition, Future sight, Instant teleportation, Healing, Environmental restoration, Star manipulation, Immunity to mind attacks and skills, Forcefield creation. |'' Black hole manipulation and creation, Antimatter manipulation and creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation | All previous abilities, Incorporeal, Time Travel, Timeline Erasure, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic awareness, Fate Manipulation, Destiny Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Acausality, Immortality (Type 4), spatial-temporal lock (exists outside of space and time) 'Attack Potency:' At least '''Multi-Solar System level', possibly Galaxy level (Regularly defeats enemies who are strong enough to threaten the Milky Way galaxy, can fight against beings who can easily rearrange constellations and solar systems) | Universe level+'' (Can destroy an entire universal space-time continuum, capable of creating massive black holes that can consume the universe) | At least' Multiverse level+ (Restored the entire multiverse after the final battle against Chaos Phoenix, which is infinite in amount), possibly 'High Multiverse level+ '(Could harm Chaos Phoenix, although only by an infinitesimal amount) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ ([http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ShinyMagicalGirl/Lumina_Stark_and_some_speed_feats Travel speed is around 9.392306398813025e+32c '''and her Combat speed is around 5.853630168368839e+151c']) | '''Immeasurable' ''(Can move freely inside or outside of space and time) | Likely '''Omnipresent' (Transcended over all aspects of existence and became one with the multiverse) Lifting Strength: At least Galactic Class (Lifted the entire Galactic Colony, which is around 75,000 lightyears in size) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-solar system Class (Overpowered Trickstar, who can casually rearrange constellations and solar systems) | Universe level+ (Her punches can rip apart large parts of the universe’s space-time continuum) | Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly higher (Can shrug off dozens of attacks from Trickstar and others of similar power) | Universe level+ (Easily tanks the destruction of the universe’s space-time continuum, can survive even if the entire universe were to be erased) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Casually tanks any and all attacks from Chaos Phoenix , whose presence alone can reset the entire 5-D multiverse. Also survived and fought back an infinite number of Chaos Phoenix clones) Stamina: Extremely high (Doesn’t get tired even when fighting villains while traveling galactic distances) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Range: Galactic | Universal+ | Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Starova, the sapient, talking wand spirit | Dark Star Saber, Darkluster's exclusive blade | Heavens Asunder, her sword which can ignore regeneration, immortality and durability Intelligence: Supergenius level. Has vast knowledge on quantum physics, history, mathematics, rocket science, mechanical engineering, robotics, astronomy and metaphysics. Created a spaceship that uses warp drive, yottabots (Basically subatomic-sized robots) and a time machine | Retains her intelligence, but becomes a sadistic and cunning killer, making her much more dangerous than before | Omniscient Weaknesses: Despite her intellect, she is immature and cocky in battle. She cannot use her magic indefinitely, as it uses up Starova’s magic power. Also if she uses her Quantum Chip too much, she may damage her brain. | She tends to toy with her enemies before actually fighting them. | Prefers to spare opponents rather than kill them 'Notable Attacks and Techniques' '- Magic of Radiance' As a magical girl of Radiance, Shiny’s basic skill (Not including ones she received from enemies) is her Magic of Radiance. It mostly focuses on light-based and star-based spells, but due to her own intelligence she has been able to use it for more “space” stuff. It also grants her resistance to numerous magic, even attacks that attack the soul. '-Light of Healing' Shiny can also heal all manner of wounds and damage with her “Light of Healing” spell. With it, she has been able to restore not only bodily damage, but also damage to the soul or other intangible targets. She can also restore the surroundings after a fight. '-Photokinesis' With the Magic of Radiance, she has an affinity to Light and is immune to Light-based attacks and skills. As such, she can approach and even exceed the speed of light by an immense amount, allowing her to move across entire galaxies. She can also turn into light, making her effectively intangible. '-Star Fortune' Star Fortune is an innate Radiant Magic that grants Shiny the power see the immediate future and beyond. This ability, coupled with her vast intellect allows her to always stay one step ahead of the opponent, and constantly outsmart her enemy, predicting every possible move. It is this ability that makes Shiny very hard to outsmart in battle. She can also use it to predict fortunes for fun, though they are accurate. She can also use Star Fortune in conjunction with her Quantum Chip (See below) to execute extremely precise plans and strategies. '-Radiant Forcefields' Shiny can generate forcefields that nullify and outright ignore attacks, whether it be physical or not in nature. She can also make multiple layers of these forcefields to further protect herself, but she cannot attack or move while projecting a forcefield as it requires a lot of focus to project even one. '-Quantum Chip' Quantum Chip is not actually an ability exclusive to Shiny, but is actually from Lumina herself, and thus it is an object. As a genius, she was able to further enhance her mind by implanting a quantum supercomputer chip into her brain that amplifies her brain power, allowing her to calculate over a googol calculations in a second. It also protects Lumina (And Shiny by extension) from mental attacks and attempts to hack her brain. Starova further improved the chip by protecting the chip with a potent barrier that negates any attempt to destroy or shut down the chip. As powerful as it is, using the Quantum Chip too much can cause her brain to overheat, and as such only uses it when she really needs to. '-Darkluster Form' Every light has a shadow. Shiny is not an exception to this. When she is in extreme danger, she can tap into her dark side, giving her an enormous boost. Her personality changes, and becomes Darkluster, manipulator of antimatter, dark matter and black holes. In this form, she becomes cruel and sadistic, and is willing to toy with her enemies before killing them. She also becomes strong enough to destroy the entirety of a universe. '-Avatar of Radiance Form' After unlocking the full potential of Starova, Shiny can tap into the true power of the Radiance and becomes one with the entire multiverse, which has infinite universal space-time continuums. As the Avatar of Radiance, Shiny changes drastically. Her hair becomes green, and she becomes much older looking than her 13 year old self and is endowed with omniscience (Of her verse only, this won’t count characters in other verses) and omnipresence. In this form, she became strong enough to survive all attacks from the Chaos Phoenix. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Keys: Shiny | Darkluster | Avatar of Radiance Credits to the pictures go to their original creators. Gallery Lumina Stark.jpg|Lumina Stark, her civilian and true identity Darkluster.jpg|Shiny's dark side, Darkluster the Dark Magical Girl. Avatar of Radaince.jpg|Avatar of Radiance form.. Well replace her eye color to that of Lumina's and yeah. Personal Information Date of Birth: December 31 Birthplace: Galactic Colony, Sector H, Planet Sphere Weight: 33 kgs. Height: 4’4” Likes: Astronomy, her crush Omega Nox, stars, being smart, her adoptive parents Dislikes: School (She thinks it’s a waste of time, but she acknowledges its importance), the Intergalactic Government (Thinks they’re idiots), other girls (Or boys) who flirt with Omega Eye Color: Amber Yellow Hair Color: Hazelnut Hobbies: Researching, hanging out with Omega, creating new inventions, writing Values: Intellect, above all. She believes that humanity would not have made progress without intellect. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Cosmic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:ShinyMagicalGirl's Pages Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2